


[Podfic] Just Listen

by sophinisba



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II [4]
Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Gen, Native American Character(s), Plants, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: trascendenza's story read aloud: "Marilyn likes how plants hear."





	[Podfic] Just Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



> Recorded for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II.

Cover by bessyboo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Northern%20Exposure/Just%20Listen.mp3) | **Size:** 1.3 MB | **Duration:** 1:28 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
